A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream
by SexySade
Summary: She is a nightmare dressed like a daydream and they are a match made in hell. Miraxus of course.
1. A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of FT!**

* * *

"What in the…"

Laxus quickly closed the hotel room door. His eyes briefly roved over the rows of mirrors lining the walls and the ceiling before once again taking in with wide eyes the woman sprawled in the middle of the king sized bed. This woman…

He had done a lot of traveling in his time and he had been with his fair share of women, some of whom were quite expert in the matter of spicing up one's sex life. However nothing, _nothing_ , could have prepared him for the likes of Mirajane Strauss.

To backtrack slightly, he still found it incredible that she had feelings for him. They had always had a mutual respect for each other as S class wizards, even if they hadn't always seen eye to eye, but it had never crossed his mind to seriously pursue her romantically. Had he ever had the random inappropriate thought or two about her? Of course, she was undisputedly one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Was there a man in Fiore who'd never seen her risqué photo spreads in Sorcerer Weekly? No, and he was no exception. He had ah…browsed…an issue or two where she was featured in all her semi naked glory. But she wasn't just beautiful on the outside, she was just as beautiful on the inside if not more so. The honest truth was that he didn't feel like he deserved a woman like Mira.

He'd come clean and told her this a month after they had started covertly dating. She had sweetly responded by telling him that he underestimated himself and the man he'd grown into, all the while looking into his eyes with complete sincerity. When she looked at him like that, with big, cerulean blue eyes filled with so much devotion, he could do nothing but accept her assessment of his character and her total acceptance of all of him. He would never associate the word vulnerable with a man like himself but that was exactly how she made him feel. To think she was his and his alone, was too unbelievable to put into words.

They hadn't told the rest of the guild yet, opting instead to get used to their newfound relationship first, without interruption from their nosy guild mates and not to mention their even nosier Master.

Their first intimate encounter two months later was like nothing he had ever experienced, firstly because he had never been with a virgin and secondly because it was _Mira_. He was already head over heels for her at that point, that in itself being a new experience, but being wrapped up in her loving arms as she lay under him panting heavily after her second orgasm, her legs still tightly wrapped around his sweat slicked waist as he groaned into her shoulder with the force of his release was pure heaven. Heaven in the form of an ivory haired Aphrodite.

But she wasn't heaven sent, was she? No, she was a demon, carefully forged from the flames of hell, Satan's very own masterpiece, Lucifer's Mona Lisa, sent to Earth to terrorise and to tantalise. The strength to topple cities and the beauty to bring men to their knees.

Come to think of it, wasn't Satan said to have fallen from heaven like lightning? A fallen angel, the devil incarnate, he'd heard it all in reference to himself. He snorted at the irony of their relationship. She may be a nightmare dressed liked a daydream but they were a match made in hell.

"Lock the door. We wouldn't want to be disturbed now would we?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He quickly complied, all the while wondering how she could maintain that sugary sweet voice dressed as she was and laid out in such a provocative position.

Her outfit consisted of a black leather dominatrix high cut bodysuit, exposing flawless creamy thighs. A prominent silver zipper ran down her middle and ended at the enticing V between her legs, which were unabashedly wide open and clad in black thigh high sleek, high heeled boots. The zip was already pulled down to her navel, exposing the perfect globes of her breasts without revealing her nipples. Elbow length leather black gloves adorned her dainty arms. He was long used to her penchant for deviant bedroom activities but resting beside her was not one but two menacing black whips. One long and curled in a circle, one short, straight and stiff. He raised an eyebrow and not for the first time he wondered if he truly knew what he was getting himself into with this she devil.

"The hell do you find these places?" he asked throwing his fur lined coat unto a nearby chair.

She'd slipped a note into his pocket that morning at the guild, so discreetly that even he had almost missed it. It directed him to the room of a hotel in a more unsavoury part of town that he'd never paid any mind. Apparently it was some kind of kinky love hotel, how in the hell Mira knew about this place he suspected would remain a mystery to him. He had a feeling she would never cease to surprise him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She giggled. She shifted slightly from her position on the bed and raised one hand to release her bangs. The cropped hair fell over her forehead and she smirked as she gripped the smaller whip, "Now undress. Slowly." She commanded.

Her tone made it clear that she wasn't asking, but he was certainly never one to take commands lying down.

"Oh," he scoffed crossing his arms, "so you think you're going to be the boss toni -THE FUCK!" he yelled as the larger whip cracked dangerously close to his feet.

His contradiction of a girlfriend was now kneeling on the bed with a wild look in her eyes, retracting the larger whip so that it once again rested on the bed next to her.

"You were saying?" she asked with narrowed eyes, though it really sounded rhetorical.

Mumbling through the task he tugged off his purple shirt and paused as he realised her eyes were focused on the mirrors above him. She was devouring the reflections of his body from every angle. He could definitely get into this, especially when the time came for him to do the same.

He gave into her demand and slowed his actions, pulling off his belt and dropping his black jeans, kicking them off and across the room with his boots. She was practically salivating at this point. His own aroused state was obvious, shielded only by the thin material of his boxers.

He watched her run the smaller whip up her body and over her still concealed but now clearly stiffened nipples as he dropped his boxers and kicked them aside. She exhaled heavily, admiring him from every angle. He couldn't help but grin with pride. Of course he knew he was ridiculously ripped but to know that just looking at his body could bring her this kind of pleasure was a heady sensation.

"Magnificent," She breathed, staring into a mirror on the wall behind him that gave her a perfect view of his toned ass, "You are magnificent Laxus."

"Don't I get anything in return?" he asked, gesturing to her outfit, which was still annoyingly on her body.

She crooked a finger, beckoning him over to the bed. He immediately complied and she pushed him to lie on his back, straddling is hips. They groaned in unison as her leather covered crotch rubbed against his erection. That was…quite the sensation.

He sighed appreciatively as he pulled her body suit wide open, the zipper rolling the rest of the way down as her bounteous breasts bounced free. She arched with a high pitched sigh as his big, warm hands cupped the heavy mounds of flesh. He glanced in the mirror next to the bed and grinned as he watched his fingers twist and tease her pretty, pink nipples. Oh yeah, he could _seriously_ get into this.

As thoughts of taking her in a million different ways and watching it all from every sinful angle filled his head, he missed the fact that she had slid a pair of handcuffs out from underneath the pillows. As she leaned over him, letting him lick and suck her pert nipples into his mouth, he was caught off guard as she smoothly raised his hands above his head and snapped the cuffs securely on after looping them around a bedpost.

He frowned as she grinned deviously down at him.

"That's playing dirty Mira." He argued, although he wasn't in the least bit upset. In fact, he was even more excited and from where she was sitting he knew she could tell.

"Oh? Even if you get to do the same to me later?" she asked, standing to strip off the rest of the suit.

He unsuccessfully attempted to keep his breathing under control as she stood fully naked with the exception of a black collar around her neck, her elbow length gloves and those black high heeled boots. Her hair brushed the top of her juicy, round ass enticingly. She was perfection personified, every inch of her, and boy could he see every inch of her reflected all around him.

"Come here and do your worst." He challenged grinning wickedly, his eyes glinting with the promise of retribution.

She happily complied, grabbing the smaller whip with glee.

* * *

 **The next morning at the Fairy Tail Guild**

"Laxus are you ok? You seem to be having trouble sitting down." Freed frowned.

Laxus internally groaned, trust Freed to notice that he was sore, not that he showed any sign of it on his face.

"You do look rather uptight." Evergreen commented. Why the hell didn't she go annoy the hell out of Elfman or something instead of him?

"You need some help boss?" Bixlow asked.

"Help? Help?" Bixlow's babies echoed. Laxus's eye began to twitch in irritation.

He would have opted not to answer them but then his grandfather chimed in from on top of the bar, tightly clutching his beer.

"What's that? What's wrong with you boy? You haven't been on a job in a few days so why are you injured?"

"I never said I was injured!" he yelled and immediately regretted it as multiple people turned to look in the vicinity of the bar area.

How could he explain that his bedroom activities with a certain sadistic she devil left him with some interesting bruises after she got a little too whip happy? Not that he regretted it at all. In fact, he was already wondering when they would do it again. Admitting to a sex injury though, hell no! To take a page out of Elfman's book, he was a _man_ for heaven's sake.

He glanced over at the bar to see Mira wiping a glass with an amused expression as she listened to the conversation. She gave him an adorable smile and winked before leaving to attend to someone at the other end of the counter.

She might be an absolute nightmare in disguise, but she was _his_ nightmare.

* * *

 **Come on Hiro, make Miraxus official, they are too perfect!**


	2. The New Normal

**The New Normal**

* * *

 **Summary: When something new becomes the norm. MiraXus.**

* * *

Laxus stretched his arm out under the blankets blindly searching for the warm, soft, curvaceous body that had been blissfully snuggled against his all night. Feeling an empty space he frowned. His eyes popped open and immediately snapped closed again after being assaulted by a few bright rays of sunshine. That was new. He never opened the drapes this early in the morning; he wasn't much of a morning person at all really. She must have opened them before she left? He felt an unfamiliar pang of… _something_ , in his chest at the thought of her leaving after a night like last night. That was also new, these emotions. With a sigh he rose, stretching his arms over his head and smiling at his genuinely relaxed state. He truly hadn't slept this well in a long, long time. He raised an eyebrow at the empty bed, feeling unsettled.

He wasn't used to being the one left in bed…he usually did the leaving.

Most of the women in his past tended to be clingy. She was, of course, different. She was and always had been so independent. She needed to be self- sufficient from a young age after all.

It was interesting dating someone who was unequivocally his equal in every way. The feelings weren't one sided, there was an absolute balance. She had the ability to make him feel things he'd never felt before, just like he had the ability to elicit her most deeply buried emotions.

His eyes suddenly widened as a delicious aroma wafted around the room. So she was still here…He quickly pulled on his boxers and went downstairs to investigate.

He stopped at the entrance to his spacious kitchen staring at the scene inside the room with barely concealed awe. Mirajane was at the stove, currently scrambling eggs and frying sausages with expert movements, her hips swaying gently as she hummed along to a soft rock ballad playing quietly on his lacrima stereo. Even as he stared like an idiot, she plucked two perfectly toasted pieces of bread from the toaster and slid in a couple more slices without even looking. She effortlessly and perfectly flipped a pancake before adding berries to a small pot of oatmeal.

She was wearing one of his older, white dress shirts and…it was a sight to behold. The hem ended mid-thigh, the ends of her slightly mussed, curling ivory hair alluringly swaying against those perfect globes of her ass. She was poetry in motion. It was like watching some erotic, culinary goddess. He'd never, ever experienced this… _homey_ , feeling. He decided rather quickly that he liked it.

Even as a child he had no memories of a woman playing such a domestic role in his life. Not the mother he had only fleeting memories of nor any other woman he'd ever been intimate with in the past. Until this very moment, he didn't realise just how much he'd longed for it.

Completely entranced by her, he was about to move behind her and pull her into his arms when she suddenly grabbed two plates and spun around to set the table.

Vibrant, blue eyes locked on his and the spell was broken.

"Well good morning," she smiled sweetly, gesturing for him to sit at the table, "Hungry?"

Ravenous, but not only for all that mouth-watering food she'd prepared.

"Morning," he replied as he sat and watched her efficiently set the table and lay out the food.

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't have any clothes here." She said pulling at the hem of his shirt.

No, she would only have the little black dress with that thigh high slit she'd worn on their date last night. Watching their guild mark on her creamy thigh flash in and out of sight as she moved had driven him insane.

"Course not, looks way better on you babe." He grinned, pointedly watching her tight nipples press against the shirt as a result of the cool morning air coupled with the friction from the loose material rubbing back and forth across her ample breasts.

She rolled her eyes in amusement, not missing his hungry gaze on her chest.

"You want milk right?" she asked preparing his coffee. She paused with a bright red blush and he snorted at the unintentional but very timely sexual innuendo.

He nodded yes but jokes aside, it was more of a rhetorical question. They knew each other's preferences quite well.

They'd been dating for just over two months. How he'd gotten involved with the ultimate girl next door was still a little beyond him. She was the model, the belle of the ball, the cream of the crop and he was quite literally (and satisfyingly) the envy of thousands of men who lusted after her.

She'd been working late at the guild one night, he'd come back from a job that evening…one desperate kiss filled with repressed feelings and bottled up emotions had led to them finally pursuing a relationship. Why did they take so long to get to this point? There had always been _something_ there, something that went beyond mutual respect for each other's strength and abilities. He wondered sometimes, if he hadn't been so misguided in his youth and if Lisanna's 'death' hadn't occurred or affected Mira so deeply if…no…it wouldn't be like it was now anyway. They had both changed and grown after some very harsh life lessons and now…they were ready.

They hadn't gone beyond flirting and suggestive touching until last night, which was new for him. Hit it and quit it was more his style, no strings attached. Surprisingly, he'd enjoyed getting to know her on a deeper level before sex entered the equation. They actually had quite a bit in common and their dates often revolved around food or music or both. From high end dining establishments, wine cellars and breweries to concerts, festivals and comparisons of their music collections, they were never bored. It sure beat the run of the mill movie date, although he wasn't opposed to suffering through a chick flick if it meant getting Mira into a dark room...

Making love to her was as close to a religious experience as he would ever get. He would often scoff at men who made sex out to be anything more than a physical act of temporary pleasure but after last night he would never make that mistake again. Every kiss was a promise, every touch felt like redemption and being buried deep inside her was like finally coming home.

He wasn't sure what would happen this morning. The mornings after in his past were filled with awkward and hasty excuses to bolt or avoiding interaction completely. He didn't want it to be like that with her, but he didn't exactly know how to proceed. This was new territory for him.

As she sat in the chair opposite his and gave him a cheeky wink before turning her attention to breakfast he decided he could definitely get used to mornings like this one. Maybe more than mornings…

He enthusiastically dug into his breakfast, but his mind was still wandering.

He paused as he felt her toes running up his leg a few minutes later.

"What are you thinking about? I feel like you're miles away." She inquired curiously, a cute pout forming on those lush lips.

"What do you think I'm thinking about Mira?" he smirked wickedly as a rosy blush coloured her cheeks.

"That good huh?" she teased, smirking back at him knowingly.

Understatement.

"That good." He easily and honestly agreed, "but..."

She glanced up at him from under her long lashes and bangs, waiting for him to continue.

"I was also thinking, you know, how nice it is to have you here." He muttered gruffly, looking away in embarrassment, "I've never actually had a woman do all this before." He gestured to the various breakfast items that looked like something out of a magazine.

Genuine shock registered in her eyes as she moved away and stood to retrieve the fresh squeezed orange juice she'd forgotten in the fridge.

"Seriously?" she questioned, setting the pitcher on the table as she moved to his side, "Well, big boys like you need their nutrition, how could I not make sure you're properly fed?"

She playfully mussed up his already unruly blonde bed hair in a way that vaguely made him feel like a child and he couldn't help but think she'd make such a fantastic mother…

She ran her hand softly over the expanse of his intricate tattoo and down his firm chest before moving to resume her seat. He quickly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck and inhaling her scent. She braced her arms on his broad, muscled shoulders and raised an eyebrow at his sudden antics.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Are you wearing panties?" he asked, boldly lifting the shirt past her hips to take a good look. She wasn't. Nice.

"Laxus!" she squeaked, frantically glancing at the kitchen window she had opened to let in the cool morning air as she cooked. She didn't want to give any neighbours a show, even if his house was fairly isolated.

She sighed as he reverently kissed her belly, his hand moving up under the shirt to comfortably cup a soft breast. Her knees buckled and she moaned as he quickly got rid of the shirt and sucked deeply on a tight pink nipple.

"Let's go back to bed." He muttered standing. He squeezed her ass and lifted her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist but glanced down at the table,

"The food is going to get cold." She said absently, as she rubbed herself against his very obvious erection, kissing his lips lovingly.

"We'll heat it back up." He groaned as she used her feet to pry his boxers down his hips, his stiff manhood rubbing directly against the folds of her already slick sex. He hastily kicked the flimsy garment off and eagerly took the stairs two at a time.

Yes, everything about this was new but hopefully this was their new normal.

* * *

 **Author's note: This was meant to be a contrast to the previous chapter, a softer side to Miraxus. These characters are so versatile, there are so many different aspects of their potential relationship to explore.** **I'm going down with this ship I tell you, down!**


	3. Banana Split

**Banana Split**

* * *

 **Summary- A naughty surprise gone wrong…or not? MiraXus.**

* * *

"Hurry up Jenny he'll be here any minute now." Mira urged, looking back awkwardly at the exuberant blonde standing behind her.

"Okay okay, the chocolate sauce now." Jenny giggled. Mira gave a comically high pitched squeak as Jenny poured the rich brown substance in careful lines across her bare ass. Yes, bare.

Mira was currently completely nude and bent over the width of the glass topped dining room table in the kitchen of Laxus' house. Her hands were stretched out in front of her, bound together and fastened to the table with a long, red silk scarf. Due to her upper body lying stretched across the table, her ample breasts pressed into the table's cool surface wreaking havoc on her sensitive nipples. She used her black stilettos (the only thing strategically adorning her body to emphasize her posterior) for leverage as she attempted to lean up slightly and huffed in frustration when she couldn't move her upper body. Maybe she shouldn't have been so impulsive. This had seemed like a great idea at the time…but now she was annoyed that she couldn't really move and she could feel the cold ice cream dripping into her…

"And now for the cherry on top." Jenny smirked, lightly placing a maraschino cherry in a bit of whipped cream.

"Does it look like the picture?" Mira asked, obviously not able to see her own ass very well from her current position.

"Spot on!" Jenny cheered.

Mira couldn't help but giggle. At least someone was enjoying this process. Laxus had been away for three months on an S class mission and she'd dreamt up this welcome back surprise after coming across a rather graphic picture of a woman's shapely ass with a mouth-watering banana split nestled in her crack. Of course she wanted to try it out, and what better time than after her significant other was finally headed home after such a long mission.

She obviously needed help though, she couldn't very well arrange the ingredients on herself…she also wanted to be bound…completely at his mercy. Whose help she would enlist was problematic. She needed someone who wouldn't mind seeing her nude and wouldn't judge her for bringing this fantasy to life. Lisanna was obviously her first choice but she quickly decided against it. Her sister was aware that she enjoyed some less than mainstream sexual activities but she didn't really want to corrupt her baby sister with the specifics. Cana? Well that might have worked if she could catch the girl sober but the brunette would likely unwittingly blab about the whole affair during one of her drunken rants. Too risky. Erza? Well that was an idea but she quickly dismissed it. It was hilarious how flustered Erza could become sometimes when it came to the subject of sex…no that wouldn't do.

She needed someone predictable. She needed someone who wouldn't balk or bat an eyelid at the idea. Then it hit her, Jenny! Of course, who better than the blonde bombshell bikini model? In their line of work scandalous photos were a norm. Sure they had a rivalry and yeah she did make Jenny pose naked on the cover of the Sorcerer but all in all they were great friends.

"Do you want me to take a quick picture so you can see?" Jenny asked, arranging some strands of Mira's hair that escaped the intricate coil on top of her head.

"There's a camera on the living room table, hurry."

Jenny dashed out and back into the kitchen, taking a snap of Mira's behind. She walked around the table and held it up for Mira to inspect after the image developed.

Mira ginned wickedly, despite the discomfort of her position and the uncomfortable sensation of ice cream melting slowly into her nether regions. The two halves of a banana cut lengthwise were snuggled into her cleft and in between them were 3 bite sized scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Fluffy rounds of whipped cream lay on top of the ice cream holding sliced strawberries and one perfect cherry on top. A healthy serving of chocolate sauce artfully lined the globes of her ass.

"Perfect!"

"Right? I mean you look so super smoking hot right now, let's get some full body pics!" Jenny said angling the camera.

"We don't have time! He's going to be back around midday." Even as Mira protested, instinct took over and she bit her lip, looking sensuously into the lens.

"Oh yeah, sex on a platter baby, literally…you dirty girl," Jenny encouraged, snapping away, "I'm definitely trying this with Hibiki, let me just get one from the front!"

As she raced around the table to stand in front of Mira she suddenly froze looking in the direction of the entrance to the kitchen.

"Jenny? What is it?" Mira asked. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She strained to look behind her and of course, Laxus was standing in the doorway, eyebrow quirked in interest as he quietly took in the scene.

Mira groaned, dropping her forehead on the table between her outstretched hands in defeat.

Jenny hastily deposited the polaroid camera and the still developing pictures on a nearby counter, dashing past Laxus and yelling 'Have fun!' before the exiting the house.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Laxus shifted his bag over his shoulder and finally spoke.

"So…are you into chicks now too or…"

Mira didn't even bother trying to turn around, "Shut up Laxus."

Although she couldn't see it, he grinned in amusement at her uncharacteristic bad mood.

This was not at all going the way she'd planned. He was supposed to come home to her laid bare over his table, be pleasantly surprised and tremendously turned on, she would welcome him home in a smooth sultry voice and then invite him to dine on the delectable dessert…

But no, he'd caught her in the preparation stages and that just shattered the illusion of effortless sensuality and ruined the mood.

Dammit Jenny…next time she would act out fantasies that required no assistance.

"Just get over here and untie me."

"Why?" he asked, taking in her naked body appreciatively. He was glad for the pictures that captured her in this moment. Damn she was so fucking hot…and even after a year of dating he was still amazed that she was all his, "You did this for me right?"

"Of course I did! But I'm not in the mood anymore so help me out of this?" she requested again.

She gasped as she suddenly felt his hand between her legs. She parted them slightly wider for him and shuddered, nipples tightening against the glass surface as he ran a finger teasingly over her clit, against her quickly dampening slit and straight up through the crack of her plump ass, scooping up ice cream and chocolate along the way.

"Well I'm sure as hell in the mood." He muttered licking his finger clean, the taste of the dessert and Mira distinct on his taste buds. Damn right he was in the mood. He hadn't had sex in three months and he was not the type of man to enjoy celibacy.

"O-okay." Mira stuttered out as he pressed something smooth and round straight into her wet entrance before slowly pulling it back out.

He smirked at the tremble in her voice as he moved around the table to stand in front of her. She blushed as he held the juicy cherry by the long stem in front of her. It gleamed with moisture from being inserted inside of her. He rubbed it against her lips teasingly, smirking as she licked it slowly, tasting herself, never breaking eye contact with him. He popped the cherry into his mouth and then leaned down to be eye level with her.

"You miss me?" he asked quietly, stroking her soft, smooth cheek and running his thumb over her lush lower lip.

Her eyes softened and she graced him with her characteristic bright smile.

"Every day." she replied softly and truthfully.

He leaned forward and kissed her, enjoying the sensation of his tongue sliding against hers after so long. She'd dominated his thoughts constantly; he would swear he was insane if he didn't know he was undeniably in love. He'd actually pondered during his time away how much longer he could take on missions that lasted this long…the separation from her for such lengths of time was beginning to be unbearable.

She moaned into the deep kiss pouting when he pulled back.

He chuckled looking at her bound hands, fastened securely together and to the table. It was always interesting to see her in a position of submission; she had a natural proclivity to fight him _fiercely_ for dominance in the bedroom. It certainly kept things interesting but he enjoyed her either way really.

He tossed off his travel worn, fur lined coat and rolled up his sleeves as he moved back around the table. He'd been craving her for three months and she was literally his to feast on as he pleased.

He pulled up a chair and sat behind her. She moaned as he spread her legs wide and gripped her ass (chocolate sauce and all). He took some time to enjoy the splendid view, watching the ice cream trail an alluring path down between the juicy globes he held apart, to settle in and mingle with her natural lubrication at her entrance. He licked his suddenly extremely dry lips at the provocative sight.

"Settle in demon…" he said with a wicked laugh, "I like to savour my meals…"

* * *

 **Author's note: Yussss, I can't get enough of them together! So much so that I stopped working on my dissertation to write this. My priorities are clearly in order lol. MiraXus for life!**


End file.
